


Spiders Web

by PetNameBee



Series: Jane Moriarty: Consulting Criminal [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetNameBee/pseuds/PetNameBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Moriarty was The Consulting Criminal. The one and only. The world is empty without her in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders Web

Jane Moriarty was the strongest person I have ever known.

Jane Moriarty will always be the most brilliant criminal anyone has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

In our time together, albeit short, Jane told me of her life. So I could know that a persons appearance does not ever tell you the full story, nothing ever will.

While Jane Moriarty is dead her story will live on through me, through her tales.

~

There are many things I wish not to tell you about Jane but to know her story you must know it all. I hope you, and Jane, can forgive me for this.

Jane Moriarty was an only child, daughter of a drunk and a woman who thought it was “un-holy” to question the acts of her husband. This, as you can imagine, meant a poor life for Jane.

Jane was told many a time that she was worthless. That all she would ever do is be a good housewife and even at that she would never succeed because who would want someone as foul as Jane Moriarty, to her family she simply a speck of dust.

I’d like to tell you that Jane killed her family in the end. It would be a lie but the idea itself pleases me. No, Jane’s family died quite naturally on the eve of her start of High School.

She never had time to grieve, not that the bastards deserved it, because in high school every child like a knife just waiting to leave their own scars on you.

And they did leave scars, so many scars, a few visible but most are hidden beneath the surface.

Every single person you met leaves a mark on you, some leave faint marks the kind that wash away with the rain, others leave marks that run so deep it’s a wonder you survived them. Jane left this mark on me and I cannot thank her enough for it. Children left this mark on Jane and they paid with their lives.

Even with these mark and scars left upon her Jane lived her life a strong person.

Jane Moriarty was used and abused by her childhood tormentors. The monsters she feared as a child were very really in the form of a drunk father who saw her as nothing more than a punching bag.

But the Jane I knew was so strong, no one could ever touch her.

The Jane I saw knew was not even a facet of who she was.

No one will ever truly understand Jane.

I’m not sure if anyone should want to.

~

The Jane I knew was brilliant. But she knew as well as you and I, that to be brilliant- to be a _genius_ you had to first be insane.

Which was a simple enough task for someone with Jane’s past.

Even before it all, Jane’s head had worked differently. She never acted as a child should, her brain would piece things together as though it was all a puzzle that needed solving and it became addicted to games.

Jane’s favourite games were riddles.

She enjoyed the way words could twist endlessly.

My Jane was a spider. With her words she wove a web of beauty, she spoke of the stuff of dreams and she made it seem as though just being with her would earn you the world.

Of all the things I never said to Jane, of all the things I regret not saying while I had the chance, the one thing that burn through me is that I never thanked her. Never thanked her for freeing me.

They took her. She let them. All that she left was a note saying she'd return and weeks later she did.

They tortured her. "Interrogated". She never broke. Jane had lived through a million tortures, she knew how to withstand anything.

In many ways I admire her.

~

Jane Moriarty was _The_ Consulting Criminal. The one and only. The world is empty without her in it.

She was the brains behind every crime in the city. Jane Moriarty was a revolutionary.

Have you ever seen a kingdom without it's queen? Without a leader? It's a little like a chicken without it's head, it may run around for a while but it's still dead.

Jane Moriarty saw wonders in her life, she caused horrors and many a time I refuse to believe that something this simple was the end of her.

She left me a letter.

Jane Moriarty was expecting the end of days, I don't know how long she had seen this coming but she had.  
In the end she welcomed it. _The world was better off without some freak_ she wrote, _you are better off without my insanity. I am better off alone._

No matter the proof given to me I do not believe it.

Jane Moriarty showed me the wonders of this world, she gave me miracles. All I ask is for one last miracle Miss Moriarty, one last trick up your sleeve.

But Jane was never an Angel, nor a Demon, Jane Moriarty was human, scared and marked, broken then pieced together not all there.

Jane would laugh if she knew I was writing this. She would call me "ordinary" but this needs to be written.  
Someone needs to know that Jane was pure.

Jane Moriarty was pure and whole, then someone thought it would be a nice little game to break the girl and then see if the pieces would fit back right. Someone decided to break Jane and no one ever thought to repair her.

To be honest, it wasn't until she was gone that I even realised she need it. I wish she was here, so I could make her whole.

Oh, we'd still make our mischief, make no mistake, maybe though this time she'd want to live through it all.

~

I keep expecting to hear her. To hear her laugh in my ear. I feel like she's still alive. It's been years.

 _Oh, my love you know life and death would never keep us apart. You silly little man. Time takes it's toll my brave little sniper. Time will takes us all in the end._


End file.
